


气息

by Buxing1900kwii



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, 亲亲抱抱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buxing1900kwii/pseuds/Buxing1900kwii
Summary: 布鲁诺有一天发现自己会期待和游星一起工作到深夜，或诸如此类的事。想要在安静的地方和游星独处。布鲁诺的内心是这么期望的。
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei, 布鲁诺x不动游星
Kudos: 5





	气息

布鲁诺有一天发现自己会期待和游星一起工作到深夜，或诸如此类的事。  
想要在安静的地方和游星独处。布鲁诺的内心是这么期望的。  
为什么呢？他一开始想不明白。  
直到有一晚他和游星在工作的间隙聊天，才想通了这件事。  
游星说，布鲁诺是同伴，是5D's队重要的一员。  
游星的认同证明了我的存在。布鲁诺想。原本他是没有过去的人，每天都在追寻活着的实感。而游星作为朝夕相处的同伴，他的活跃在布鲁诺看来是耀眼的光。  
游星正活在这里，他的呼吸与心跳是最有力的证据。所以布鲁诺喜欢和他在一起，尤其是安静的夜里，能听到最令人心安的节奏。  
自从想通之后，布鲁诺就分外享受和游星相处的每分每秒。  
直到他鬼使神差地对游星说出了“我可以抱抱你吗”这样直白的话。  
——我在说什么啊……话刚出口布鲁诺就后悔了，这绝对是问题发言了吧！会被当成奇怪的人吗？游星会觉得我有奇怪的癖好吗！？布鲁诺尴尬到手不知往哪放，也不敢与游星对视。气氛好像特别糟糕啊……  
游星听闻明显愣了一下，敲打键盘的手一停，车间里再也没有任何声音，尴尬好像被放大无数倍。  
布鲁诺还在拼命想着怎么解释，突然听到挪凳子的声音——游星的身体贴了过来。  
游星主动给了他一个拥抱。  
“当然。只要你想。”  
惊讶与喜悦一同冲击了布鲁诺的大脑，他当机了好一会儿才回抱住对方。亲密的姿势传来温暖的体温，布鲁诺把头靠在游星肩膀上，手臂感受到环住的躯体有轻微的起伏——这是他一直贪恋的东西。  
游星猜布鲁诺大概是想撒个娇。虽然外表是个个子高大的人，但毕竟是失忆了，总会对现在感到迷茫，即使自己帮不到他恢复记忆，给他脆弱时提供一个安心的拥抱也是同伴的职责嘛。  
游星拍拍布鲁诺的背，揉了揉他有些乱糟糟的头发，在他耳边轻声道：“要不你去休息吧，做了这么久应该很累了。”  
吐在耳畔的气流很轻微，但布鲁诺却因此缩了一下头颈，是不习惯被人靠近这里吗？  
“抱歉……”游星第一反应是道歉，却忘了这也会刺激到他敏感的同伴。布鲁诺直接抬起了头，游星看到他脸上泛起刚才没有的红色，是在……害羞？  
布鲁诺觉得自己糗爆了，先是不小心道出了心声，还好没被游星当成怪人，结果自己又开始莫名心跳加速，而且明显表现在了脸上还被游星看到。在这么尴尬的情况下自己在想的居然还是……  
还是破罐破摔吧。布鲁诺选择放弃思考。  
“游星，我、我可以吻你吗？”  
绝对要被当变态，但是不想被拒绝，被这样的心理促使着，布鲁诺没等游星回答就凑了上去。撬开对方唇齿，亲自参与对方呼吸的瞬间，布鲁诺觉得刚才的尴尬值了。这是游星的气息，的确地感觉到了！  
上颚被轻轻舔过，酥麻的感觉传来时游星才醒悟过来眼前的人对自己抱有多么热切的情感。布鲁诺伸入的舌尖像是在邀请，作为回应，游星用力地回抱住对方，托着他的后脑，给了他一个深吻。

从那晚过后，游星和布鲁诺亲密接触的次数就多了起来。游星主动的次数还居多，这让布鲁诺忍不住怀疑自己是不是送了人头的那一个。  
比起只发生在深夜的亲吻，让布鲁诺有点把持不住的是游星即使在白天也会做的一个举动，他会突然靠过来，不一定会抱他，但总是在他耳边说话，似乎还刻意带起细小的气流。布鲁诺不敢说自己的耳朵一定很敏感，但每次身体都会不自觉地缩回，游星似乎看准了这一点，每一次都精准地让他颤抖。  
只是通过那一次拥抱就被抓住弱点了，布鲁诺忍不住自嘲。但那是他喜欢的气息，喜欢的游星的气息，这点过激反应算不了什么。布鲁诺想。

**Author's Note:**

> *脑洞来源是菊理的_id=51172791第三张，以此为依据脑补的起因。想想小布坐在沙发上蟹蟹强行^q^反应好吃！


End file.
